Till I'm Victorious
by Agent Taggert
Summary: A parody of Eminem's 'Till I Collapse. WARNING: NO RORI. Only included it in Tori and Robbie because you people are my peeps.


**I've been listening to Eminem's _'Till I Collapse_ and I feel like it fits very well with what I've been feeling as a Rori writer. So, I've changed a couple of the words to better fit it in context. Everything in bold is what I changed. I do not own 'Till I Collapse. Everything belongs to Eminem.**

Sometimes you just feel tired, feel weak

And when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up

But you gotta search within you, try to find that inner strength

And just pull that shit out of you

And get that motivation to not give up, and not be a quitter

No matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face, and collapse

Till I collapse I'm spillin these **fics** long as you feel 'em

Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not **livin** 'em

Cause when I am not, then Imma stop pennin 'em

And I am not **atop** and I'm just not **beggin 'em**

Subliminal thoughts, when Imma stop sendin 'em

**Readers** are caught in webs, spin 'em and hoch venom

Adrenalin shots of penicillin could not get the illin to stop

Amoxacillin's just not real enough

**A Rori writer, pullin an all nighter**

**To finish sob story or even perhaps a heart warmer**

You're **readin** with me, feel it or not you're gonna **feel** it

Like I showed ya the spirit of God lives in us

You hear it a lot, **plots** that shock

Is it a miracle or am I just product of **cannon** fizzin up?

Fo' shizzle my wizzle, this is the plot, listen up

You bizzles forgot, **Schneider** does not give a fuck

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth

Till the **joke** clears out - am I **shy**? Perhaps

Imma **pen** this shit, till my bones collapse

**Writing** is like magic, there's a certain feelin you get

When your real and you **subm****it** an' people are feelin your shit

This is your moment, and every single minute you spend

Tryin to hold on to it cause you may never get it again

So while you're in it, try to get as much shit as you can

And when your run is over just admit when it's at its end

Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half the shit that gets in

I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in

It goes **MaybeWolf, Jonathan, Spinlight and Circuswheel**

**Zen from Rade, Raiden, Megan, Neos** and then me

But in this industry I'm the cause of a LOT of **crazy**

So when I'm not put on this list, the shit does NOT offend me

That's why you see me walkin around like nothin's botherin me

Even though half you people **don't even have a fuckin clue to know me**

You hate it but you know **a chance** you got to give me

**Robbie's** wet dream like **Tori and Jade, Wolf** hit me

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth

Till the **joke** clears out - am I **shy**? Perhaps

Imma **pen** this shit, till my bones collapse

Soon as the **story** starts, I eat at a **reader**'s heart

What is he thinkin? How not to go against me, smart!

And it's absurd, how people hang on ev-ery word

I'll probably NEVER get the props I feel I ever deserve

But I'll never be served, my spot is forever reserved

If I ever leave **FF**, that would be the death of me first

Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothin could ever be worse

That's why I'm clever when I put together ev-ery **word**

My thoughts, are sporadic, I act, like I'm a **Cat**

I **write**, like I'm addicted to **anger** like I'm **Mott Bonnott**

But I don't wanna go forth and back in constant battles

The fact is I would rather sit back and bomb some **shippwar-ers**

So this is like a full blown attack I'm launchin at 'em

The track is on some battlin raps who want some static?

Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm **an Agent** matters

A plaque and platinum status is WACK if I'm not the baddest, so

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth

Till the **joke** clears out - am I **shy**? Perhaps

Imma **pen** this shit, till my bones collapse

Until the roof (Until the roof)

The roof comes off (The roof comes off)

Until my legs (Until my legs)

Give out from under me

I will not fall, I will stand tall

Feels like no one can beat me

**This is what happens when I can't sleep. I hope you guys enjoyed that.**


End file.
